


You Are The Music In Me

by sahyoschild



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alternative university - dubchaeng own a karaoke bar, chaeyoung is in love with nahyo because duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahyoschild/pseuds/sahyoschild
Summary: Chaeyoung never thought her love for music would bring her to owning a karaoke bar with her best friend. But amongst the masses of customers that pass through their bar, there were two women that she couldn't help falling for.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	You Are The Music In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic last night for Tin (@miIfjihyo on twt) because she asked for nahyochaeng for her birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday, baby! Have a great day, I love you lots!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chaeyoung had always loved music. Since she was a kid she’d run around the house with a skip in her step and a tune humming through her lips. That love translated into her learning as many instruments as she could get her hands on at school - piano, guitar, drums - and when she grew older it turned into a degree in music. 

When asked what she would do with her music degree by family and teachers, she had always answered that she wanted to produce tracks for famous artists. So she didn’t expect her future to include her owning a karaoke bar with her best friend. 

But she wasn’t disappointed with how her future had turned out. She loved the karaoke bar and she loved working with her best friend, Dahyun. They were of similar minds and barely had arguments over management; sometimes when they closed up for the night, the pair would take their turn on the mic and bring back their rap duo that was infamous in their old high school. 

There was never a dull moment when it came to owning a karaoke bar. Business was incredible on the weekend, typically catering to small groups of people at different levels of intoxication. It was a blur of faces as people came from out of town for bachelorette or birthday parties, but sometimes there were a few familiar faces that Chaeyoung recognised. She flashed small smiles at gentle old men who loved to sing along to jazz or middle-aged mothers who came in to let off steam, but Chaeyoung always hoped to see two faces in particular. 

Two young women around the same age as her would come into the bar on a weekly basis. Whenever they smiled, spoke sweetly to her and paid for their karaoke room, Chaeyoung couldn’t wait for them to visit again the following week.

The pair would mostly stumble into the bar together, but sometimes they’d come separately. Chaeyoung guessed they just loved to sing that much. 

On one Saturday evening, the girl with long brown hair that fell over her shoulders in waves was the first out of the pair to arrive by herself.

“Where’s your friend?” Chaeyoung questioned as the woman walked closer to the counter.

“Oh, Jihyo’s out of town for work.” Chaeyoung thought the girl would feel lost without her friend by her side, but she saw the way her smile spread to her eyes when she heard Chaeyoung’s voice. Or maybe it was just the sparkle of the warm artificial lighting in the bar that hit her eyes differently. 

Chaeyoung nodded slowly at the woman’s words, matching the name Jihyo to the bright girl she’d served so many times who’s short hair always bounced above her shoulders.

“I’m Nayeon by the way.” The girl said as if reading her mind. Once again, Chaeyoung matched the name to the woman who stood before her with a smirk on her lips. The names fitted the women perfectly.

“I’m Chaeyoung.” Her words almost tripped and stumbled out of her mouth. 

“I know...” Chaeyoung looked back confused but Nayeon huffed in amusement and reached her right arm up to tap a finger at the place just above her own heart. Chaeyoung watched the movement and tilted her head trying to understand. A moment passed and she peered down at the same spot on her own chest and was met with the name tag pinned to her shirt that read ‘Chaeyoung’. Her face grew hot in embarrassment and she hoped the lighting would mask the red that spread across her face. She looked up and was met with Nayeon laughing as she walked away, her two large front teeth on show. Mesmerised by her smile, Chaeyoung mentally reminded herself to stop at nothing to see that bunny grin again; any future embarrassment would be worth it. 

Jihyo came in by herself a few weeks later. Before Chaeyoung could make small talk or ask her how her work trip was, Jihyo let out a loud gasp.

“I love your new hair.” Jihyo called out in awe, her big brown eyes getting impossibly bigger. She leant over the counter and reached out for Chaeyoung’s newly dyed pink hair. 

“It’s so pretty.” Jihyo gushed, her eyes locked with Chaeyoung’s hair as her fingers grazed over some of the pink strands. 

Chaeyoung felt the familiar burn across her cheeks, “Thanks.”

Jihyo pushed herself off the counter and walked off to the karaoke room she had just booked for the next few hours. 

Chaeyoung had only dyed her hair pink as a step in the process of dying it back to black, but as she absentmindedly twirled those strands around her fingers throughout the night, she thought maybe she’d keep the colour for a week or two longer. 

* * *

“You’re back!” Chaeyoung beamed from behind the counter as Nayeon and Jihyo arrived together once again. She heard the eagerness in her voice and coughed a little, trying to play it off. 

“Hey Chaeyoung.” Nayeon and Jihyo sang back a greeting, their voices harmonising. 

Without thinking Chaeyoung punched a few buttons into the till, the usual room they booked and their typical drinks. “You two must really love to sing, huh?” 

The sentence was out in the open before Chaeyoung could register her awkward attempt to make conversation with the pair. 

“Yeah we do,” Jihyo replied, looking at Nayeon for a second but then back at Chaeyoung with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “and one of the owners of this place is pretty cute too.” 

If Chaeyoung wasn’t lost for words after that comment, the wink that Jihyo threw her way was enough to make her forget the concept of language at even a basic level. She heard sounds murmur from her lips in whispers but nothing else came out as Jihyo stood watching her get flustered and Nayeon bit back a smile at the whole scene. 

“Thanks.” Someone called out smugly from behind her. Chaeoung turned around and Dahyun was stood there, crates of beer in her arms and a satisfied look on her face. Chaeyoung’s eyes grew big and she pursed her lips at Dahyun, trying to subtly convey her annoyance. Dahyun merely laughed at her, shaking her head as she went in the backroom to put away the alcohol.

Chaeyoung turned back to the women, trying to carefully choose her words, but they were already making their way down the hallway to their usual room. Nayeon threw a small wave to Chaeyoung as they disappeared further down the hallway. She felt the temptation to follow.

“Why don’t you just ask them out already?” Dahyun asked from behind her. It was like Chaeyoung’s urge was palpable and Dahyun had felt it too. Chaeyoung turned around and saw Dahyun leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, expecting a valid answer from Chaeyoung. As funny as it was at the time, she was tired of seeing Chaeyoung become a blubbering mess around those girls. 

“I can’t do that, I barely know them...”

“And yet you see them every week.” Dahyun’s tone was tired but teasing. 

Chaeyoung shook the impact of Dahyun’s words off. “Anyway, I can’t ask both of them out-”

“Yeah, you can. You’re into both of them and they’re obviously both into you.” Dahyun narrowed her eyes in confusion, “I don’t see the problem here.”

I… err, Dahyun... no.” Chaeyoung shook her head at Dahyun, but mostly to herself and the way her hopes were starting to grow. “I think they’re dating anyway.”

Chaeyoung recalled all the times the pair hung off each other as they wandered into the bar. All the times Nayeon looked at Jihyo with soft eyes. All the times Jihyo delicately slipped her hand into Nayeon’s hand as she dragged her down the hallway week after week. 

“And? They wouldn’t be flirting with you so openly if they weren’t interested, Chaeng.” Maybe Chaeyoung had a selective memory and only chose to remember certain parts of those moments. Now Dahyun had mentioned it she couldn’t ignore the way they’d complimented her outfit, the lingering stares or the flirting way they’d call “see you next week, Chaeyoung” as they left the bar in hushed giggles in the early morning.

“Hi, excuse me.” The pair turned their attention away from Chaeyoung’s love life or lack thereof to the guy who’d just appeared at the bar. 

“Hi, can we help you?” Chaeyoung said, plastering on a superficial smile. 

“Yeah, the karaoke machine in room three isn’t working. I think the thing is jammed or something.” Despite the counter separating them, Chaeyoung felt the man’s words hot and alcoholic as they slurred out of his mouth.

Dahyun’s hands came to rest on top of Chaeyoung’s shoulders and amusement flowed from her voice as she spoke, “No worries, Chaeyoung here will come help you out.”

“Yeah, I’ll have a look for you.” A small sigh in frustration was passed through Chaeyoung’s lips, only loud enough for Dahyun to hear. The man looked pleased with the pair’s concern and turned to walk away. She felt Dahyun lightly push her away in the direction of the man and Chaeyoung promised herself she’d hit Dahyun as soon as she returned from helping this guy out. 

* * *

“Have you tried turning it off and on again?”

The group cheered loudly when Chaeyoung turned the machine back on and Dancing Queen burst through the speakers of the small room. Instantly they all erupted into noise and were too busy singing out of tune to say thank you to Chaeyoung so she quickly moved to slip out of the door, knowing that this room would be a nightmare to clean later. 

She closed the door behind her, happy to hear the screeching muffled. She slowly made her way back to the bar, but her ears pricked up at another sound. This time her ears weren’t close to bleeding but were greeted by two voices coming from another room. The voices were like sirens, blindly pulling Chaeyoung towards the source. Chaeyoung welcomed the pull, following the sound until she reached the door. She recognised the room number, having pressed that number like clockwork every week. Her suspicions were confirmed when she stood on her tip-toes and peered through the small window of the door. Nayeon and Jihyo were stood in the middle of the room singing together, faces glowing with the light of the tv and the disco ball lights that moved in patterns across their figures and the floor. 

Weeks and weeks of Nayeon and Jihyo visiting the bar and Chaeyoung had only now discovered they sung so beautifully. Their tones were so distinctly different, matching their personalities perfectly, but they intertwined and melded with ease. 

Chaeyoung couldn’t tear herself away. The power of their voices was intoxicating. She was so mesmerised by the pair that she didn’t even register the fact she’d push through the door into their room. Her subconscious wanted to hear the pair’s voices without the interference of the door or other sounds coming from the hallway.

The women stopped singing at the intrusion, but they didn’t look annoyed or upset. Instead, they grinned at the sight of Chaeyoung and Nayeon threw a little wave, the backing track almost narrating the moment.

“I was wondering when you were going to come join us.” Nayeon stated over the music. 

“You guys sound amazing.” Marvelled Chaeyoung, completely in awe of the two. She was met with laughter. 

“Thanks.” Jihyo replied, sweetly. Jihyo looked down at the mic in her hands, almost shyly. She was so used to singing only for Nayeon. They were always so comfortable with each other, so hearing compliments from someone else she liked made her heart sing in her chest. 

As she looked down at the mic, she got an idea. She presented it towards Chaeyoung with her eyebrows raised in a silent question. Chaeyoung saw the gesture, but instantly put her hands up and shook her head. 

“Come on.” Jihyo nodded in comparison, walking closer to Chaeyoung.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” Chaeyoung replied, but the way Jihyo’s eyes grew soft and a small pout started to bloom on her face, she found it hard to resist. But Jihyo finally got close enough to Chaeyoung and took her hand with her unpreoccupied one, pulling her into the middle of the room with her and Nayeon. There was no bar counter to separate them now.

“You’ve heard us sing for weeks now. It’s only fair we get to hear you.” Nayeon justified Jihyo’s offer. Chaeyoung definitely couldn’t say no to the both of them. She settled for sighing dramatically in defeat as she took the mic from Jihyo’s hand. Her other hand was still holding Jihyo’s, for support she guessed. 

“Do you know this song?” Jihyo questioned softly, rubbing her thumb across Chaeyoung’s hand. It was the song that Nayeon and Jihyo had been singing before Chaeyoung had interrupted. Chaeyoung nodded, took a deep breath and started to sing. 

Chaeyoung should have felt pressured singing for her crushes for the first time, but with their encouraging smiles, slight swaying to the music and Jihyo’s hand in hers, she didn’t feel the pressure. She felt comfortable with the pair and was sad when she sang the final word of the song. She had sung for just the last 30 seconds of the song, but that was enough time for Nayeon and Jihyo to hear the softness and sweetness in her voice. 

As the track ended, Chaeyoung was met with applause. She dipped her head and tried to bite back the large grin on her face. 

“Oh my god Chaeyoung, your voice is beautiful.” Nayeon burst, reaching a hand out to squeeze Chaeyoung’s forearm encouragingly. 

“You sound like an angel.” Jihyo agreed, eyes sparkling, and Chaeyoung whispered out a slow thank you to both of them.

“Another one?” Nayeon asked as walked to the couch to pick up the remote. She pointed it at the TV, waiting for Chaeyoung’s queue to play with music. Chaeyoung wanted to say yes, never wanting to leave this room or the intoxicating aura the pair possessed. But she settled for telling them to “hang on” as she bolted out the room, down the hallway to find Dahyun and beg her for a lunch break despite it being the early hours of the morning. 

* * *

Ever since that night, Nayeon and Jihyo came back to the bar weekly, sometimes even twice a week if Chaeyoung was lucky. She never had the guts to question why their visits were more frequent, but she had an inkling that made her heart sore. 

As Chaeyoung repeatedly watched the pair disappear down the hallway and into their usual room, she always turned to Dahyun to give her the biggest pleading expression she could rearrange her facial features into. Dahyun sighed and nodded briefly. Her warning words of “don’t be longer than an hour or I’m docking your wages” were ignored as Chaeyoung bounded off, tracing Nayeon and Jihyo’s steps into the karaoke room. 

Chaeyoung learnt a lot of things from hanging out with Nayeon and Jihyo in the karaoke room, but most importantly she learnt that they were terrible sharers. Nine times out of ten Nayeon and Jihyo would occupy the two mics whenever Chaeyoung visited them. Not because they didn’t like Chaeyoung’s voice - they adored it - the pair just couldn’t contain their urge to sing when the first few beats of the song kicked in. But Chaeyoung didn’t mind. She was more than happy to sit cross-legged on the couch, listening to their voices compliment each other and her ears. It was like she was sat front row at a private concert just for her. 

Sometimes they’d dance together. Dance like maniacs to fast pace, upbeat songs and Chaeyoung would erupt into fits of giggles, her sides aching as she watched Nayeon and Jihyo shake their shoulders in time with the music and play air guitar to each other. But soon Nayeon would drag her up on her feet again, promising to rap with her when the song ended and they all caught their breath back.

Other times they’d dance to slow, gentle songs. Chaeyoung would spin Nayeon around and around, the pair swaying in each other’s arms, a hand pressed to the smalls of Chaeyoung’s back. Jihyo often serenaded the two or broke in to steal a dance with Chaeyoung.

The karaoke room was like their own private getaway, an abyss that only the trio knew about. And as much as she enjoyed and cherished these moments for the rest of the week until Nayeon and Jihyo arrived again, Chaeyoung couldn’t ignore the itching feeling. That feeling came in the form of Dahyun repeatedly asking her whether she was going to ask the pair out. Chaeyoung stuttered to defend herself, but Dahyun confirmed she couldn’t any longer. She couldn’t use the excuse that she didn’t know them; she now did. Chaeyoung hung out with them for at least an hour every week. She knew snippets of their lives and wanted to be interwoven into the fabric of them.

Tonight was the rare occasion that Nayeon and Jihyo allowed Chaeyoung to sing. Mostly because Nayeon and Jihyo had tired themselves out from a particularly energetic song, but Chaeyoung took her turn just the same. 

She didn’t know whether it was the particularly emotional song or the way the music bounded off the walls all around her, but she felt overwhelmed. Usually, she could hide the feeling, but as she sang for the pair recuperating on the couch, the mixture of the music, Dahyun’s words of encouragement and the way they looked back at her made her feelings start to overflow again. 

The song ended, the music fading away, and Chaeyoung couldn’t help asking. She had to know. 

“Do you guys wanna hang out sometime?” Her words hung in the air, decorated by the ever changing disco ball lights. “We could go out for dinner.”

Nayeon sat up from her slouching position. A grin teased her lips, “You’re tired of hearing us sing, huh?” 

“No no no...” Chaeyoung started to defend herself but stopped when Nayeon’s expression turned sweet, utterly endeared by Chaeyoung’s suggestion. 

“I just thought we could all hang out together outside of here. Sometime when I’m not supposed to be working.” Chaeyoung added, looking between the two women who sat on the couch. The pair exchanged a brief look. 

Jihyo got up with a nod. “That would be fun.” 

Chayeoung felt her grip ease around the microphone that she wasn’t even aware she was holding so tightly. Jihyo walked towards her with a look of something Chaeyoung couldn’t pin down in her eyes.

“Only under one condition though.” Chaeyoung instantly felt anxious at Jihyo’s words. Her heart beat fast and not in the good way she was used to when she was around the pair. 

“What..?” The word barely passed through her lips, Chaeyoung’s throat becoming so dry.

“Only if it’s a date.” Nayeon called out from behind Jihyo. Her tone was bright like her smile, like she had been waiting to say this for a long time. 

“You..?” Chaeyoung dragged out, slightly dumbfounded. She didn’t need the women to answer, she was just surprised that this was reality after all this time of wondering. She felt elated like a weight had just fallen off her shoulders.

“We’re guessing that’s a yes?” Jihyo asked as she tucked strands of pink hair behind Chaeyoung’s ear. Nayeon got up from the couch and Jihyo’s hand naturally slipped in her’s as they waited for Chaeyoung’s answer.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid and not a lot happens but I love nahyochaeng. Thanks for reading, and please lemme know what you thought in the comments or at twitter (@ultjeonghyo) or in my cc (link pinned in my twt acc)! I also write social media aus so check them out if you wanna :))


End file.
